


Meeting the Zorels

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU Fic, All Human, F/F, F/M, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, protective!Alex, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is nervous about meeting her girlfriend's parents. She's terrified Kara is going to get hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Zorels

Silently Alex grips the hand of the woman in the passenger seat of her Jeep. She doesn’t think she’s ever been this nervous in her life, “Will you please calm down, sweetheart?” Kara says. “They’re going to love you.”

“They’re going to think I’ve corrupted you,” the other woman says. She’s heard so much about Kara’s parents that she knows today isn’t going to go well. She just hopes that she’s wrong, for Kara’s sake more than her own.

When she pulls into the driveway she turns to Kara, this is not just Alex meeting Kara’s parents, today is also the day the Zorels learn their daughter is gay. “No matter what happens today,” Alex tells her, “remember I’ll still be here in any way you want me to be.”

Kara smiles, “No matter what happens today, Lex, tonight I will be falling asleep in your arms.” She leans forward and presses her lips to Alex’s, “I love you.”

Alex smiles, kisses Kara once more, “I love you too.”

The two of them exit the car, leaving their bags behind as they head towards the small white picket fence house behind them. Kara squeezes Alex’s hand once while they’re still on the stoop before using her key to open the door and let herself in, “Mom,” she calls, “Dad.”

A woman appears at the end of the hall, her hair tied back and a dish towel in hand, “There she is,” she says happily, “my Kara,” she murmurs and pulls her daughter into a hug.

When they part Kara smiles, pulling Alex forward, “Mom, this is Alex. Alex, my mom, Alura Zorel.”

Alex smiles, shakes the woman’s hand, “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Zorel.”

“Likewise,” Alura says. She turns to her daughter, “The way you talked on the phone I thought you were bringing home a boyfriend.”

Kara side steps the question with a well-timed, “Where’s Dad?” but Alex sees Alura’s features darken, she knows.

“Out in the garage. Come on, he’ll want to see you and meet Alex.”

In the garage, Kara’s father is tinkering with something as he always seems to be, “Zor, Kara’s home.”

The man turns, a wide smile for his daughter, “There’s my Kara.” As the younger woman runs into her father’s embrace Alex wears a tight smile. She senses Kara’s world about to fall apart.

Before Kara can speak to her father, her mother is speaking again, “And this is Alex, Zor, that Kara has told us so much about.”

Elliott Zorel reaches for Alex’s hand, “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“You as well,” he says but his eyes have returned to his daughter, “We thought you were bringing your boyfriend home, sweetie.”

Kara draws a deep breath as she moves away from her father, “Not a boyfriend,” she says, “but the person I am dating, yes.” She takes Alex’s hand in her own, laces their fingers together, “Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Alex.”

Alex sees it coming as she draws Kara back closer to her, “Get out,” Alura says while Zor watches with sad eyes. “If you are going to love like this, live this life like  _ my sister _ chose then you can go. Let Astra and her tramp and this,” she looks Alex up and down, “harlot lead you to this this then I have no daughter.”

“Mom -”

“I am not your mother,” Alura growls, “now get out.”

Kara turns into Alex, tears falling, “You know,” Alex begins, “I knew today would be like this. Astra and Cat prepared me for today to be like this but I had hope that for your daughter’s sake it wouldn’t.” She presses a kiss to the crown of Kara’s head, “You raised an amazing daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Zorel, she’s kind and smart and beautiful. And for some reason I will never understand she loves me.” She watches the two people before her, one with a tightened jaw another with utter understanding in his eyes. “I love her too. With everything that I have, will ever have or hope to have I love her. One day I hope you realize the amazing person you’re missing out on.” She places the prepared number on the table, “If you want to contact us, we can be reached there.” She turns to Kara, “Come on, baby, I’m going to take you home.”

When she helps Kara into the Jeep she wipes tears away from her cheeks, “What you said,” Kara manages to say, “did you mean it?”

“Every word,” Alex promises before leaning in to kiss Kara properly. “Now lets go home.”

Kara smiles tiredly, “Home sounds good.” Alex closes the door and rounds the car, glancing at the house in time to see Kara’s father brush a tear from his cheeks before shutting the door. She hopes its a good sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalex with 40 (things you said when you met my parents) with Alex meeting Kara's parents.


End file.
